THE GAME
by archieandedward
Summary: Edward and Bella are in love but wont tell each other until some games are played, and when they finally tell each other that they are in love with ONE ANOTHER. but to find out they have two other people in the middle OF THERE GAMES edward&bella . LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

**EPOV: **

**I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU CAN ONLY FUCK THAT ONE PERSON . TO ME IT'S DIFFRENT BECAUSE I DID EVERYONE IN MY SCHOOL. I FUCKED TANYA CUZ SHE HAD A BIG ASS * JESSICA CUZ SHE GIVE'S HEAD, ANGELA HAD BIG TIT'S * LAUREN CUZ I FELT SORRY FOR HER .* MORE CUZ I'M A MAN WHORE.**

**BPOV :**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY PEOPLE GET IN relationships. HARD WORK CUZ YOU CAN ONLY FUCK THAT ONE PERSON IT'S HARD FOR ME.i can't FUCK ONE PERSON ,I HAVE TO FUCK MORE THAN ONE , I'M ****WHAT YOU CALL A WHORE. I JUST LOVE DICK . I LOVE SUCKING ****IT * MORE I LOVE TO RIDE IT . I GOT CAUGHT FUCKING MY DOCTER ****BECAUSE I COULDNT AFFORD THE BILL * BECAUSE I WAS HORNY .****I SAW THAT BULGE IN HIS PANTS . SO I HAD TO HAVE IT SO I JUMPED ON IT. THEN MY MOM CAME IN SAW ME*SHE YELLED ME SO SHE SENT ME TO CHARLIES(DAD) HOUSE IN FORKS.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**PLEASE OR I'M GOING TO CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY, GUYS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT .I LOVE THE MOVIE IT JUST I DON'T LIKE KRISTAN PLAYING BELLA .SORRY JUST HAD TO LET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM . FIRST FAN FICTION .

**B POV :**

**I WAS PACKING MY SHIT TO GO TO CHARLIES . I PACKED MY HEELS ,MY MINI SKIRTS,SKINNY JEANS ,HALTER TOPS &MORE. SO I HAD ABOUT TEN LUGGAGE'SFULL OF MY STUFF . MY MOM WALKED IN MY ROOM WITH OUT KNOCKING .**

**'' I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SHIT YOU PULLED IN THE DOCTOR OFFICE I COULD WHOOP YOUR ASS FOR THAT '' RENEE ( MOM) SAID**

**I CAN SEE SHE WAS MAD . BUT I DIDN'T CARE THE SEX WAS GOOD . I HAD THOUGHT**

**''I WOULD SAY SORRY BUT I'M NOT ,THE SEX WAS GOOD'' I HAD SAID**

**'' YOUR A SLUT'' RENEE SAID WHILE HAVING HER HANDS BALLED UP INTO A FIST , LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING PLEASE I CAN BEAT HER ASS. I WAS MAD.**

**'' I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT , WELL THE ONLY REASON I'M A SLUT IS BECAUSE OF YOU '' I SAID, I KNOW MY FACE WAS RED BECAUSE I WAS MAD. THEN RENEE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM PISSED .**

**NEXT MORNING :**

**''GET UP SLUT '' RENEE SAID WHILE PULLING THE COVERS OFF OF ME . I LOOK TO THE RIGHT TO SEE IT WAS 6:30 .**

**''WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP& KISS MY ASS I TOLD MY MOM SHE WAS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES.**

**''WHY DON'T YOU GET UR SHIT & GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MY HOUSE ''SHE YELLED**

**'' HAPPY TO DO SO '' I YELLED . SO I LEFT & WAITED ON THE PORCH FOR HER TO DRIVE ME TO THE WE WERE IN THE CAR WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO EACH OTHER SO THAT WAS GREAT . THEN THE CAR HAD STOPPED & I GOT OUT OF THE CAR IN SAID .**

**'' BYE'' I SAID NOT LOOKING AT HER . I WAS STILL MAD SHE CALLED ME A SLUT.**

**SO NOW I WAS AT THE AIRPORT . I WAS WAITING FOR MY PLANE TO ARRIVE . I HEARD MY FLIGHT BEING CALLED ,I WENT ABROAD THE PLANE.I SEEN THIS SEXY FLIGHT ATTENDANT . I HAD TO GO PEE REAL BAD , SO I WENT TO THE BATHROOM NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS ON THE FLOOR WITH THE SEXY FLIGHT ATTENDANT BETWEEN MY WAS TEASING ME .**

**''WHAT DO YOU WANT '' HE ASK WITH A SMILE ON HAS FACE .**

**'' I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME'' AFTER THAT ALL I KNOW WAS THAT HE HAD HIS 7 INCH DICK IN MY PUSSY , WHILE I WAS SCREAMING HE WAS DOING IT FASTER , HARDER LIKE I LIKE IT .**

**REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**B POV:**

**AFTER I GOT OFF FROM THAT WONDERFUL FLIGHT, I SEEN THAT CHARLIE WAS WAITING FOR ME IN FRONT OF THE LIMO CHARLIE WAS RICH & MY MOM MADE MINIMUM WAGE .**

**'' HEY PUMPKIN '' CHARLIE SAID**

**'' HEY DAD WHAT'S UP ''I SAID WHILE GETTING IN THE BACK OF THE LIMO.**

**''I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING'' CHARLIE SAID**

**''ANYTHING DAD GO AHEAD '' I WAS SCARED THAT MY MOM TOLD HIM WHAT HAPPENED AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE .**

**''WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE DOCTOR '' I WAS SCARED ,I MIGHT AS WELL TELL HIM THE TRUTH BECAUSE I AWAYS BEEN A BAD LY ER .SO I TOLD HIM I COULDN'T AFFORD THE BILL,HE WANTED SOMETHING FROM ME,& I WANTED SOMETHING FROM HIM .HE LOOKED PISSED ,HIS FACE WAS RED.**

**''DAD TALK TO ME ,WHATS WRONG'' I SAID**

**''WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, MY DAUGHTERS A SLUT'' HE SAID**

**'' DAD'' ALL OF A SUDDEN THE LIMO STOPPED IN FRONT OF A MANSION ,BEFORE I GOT OUT CHARLIE GRABBED MY HAND & IN SAID THAT I HAVE A FEW RULES. FIRST NO BOY ALLOWED IN THE HIS NOT THERE .SECOND I HAD A CURFEW , BE HOME BEFORE NO DRINKING OR SMOKING . HE WAS LITTLE HARSH BUT I COULD SEE HE MEANT IT . AFTER THAT I GOT OUT OF THE LIMO & IN WENT TO THE HOUSE , WHICH BY THE WAY WAS NICE ,IT WAS A 3 LEVEL ,IT WAS WHITE ON THE OUTSIDE .**

**''WOW ,DAD I LOVE YOUR HOUSE '' I SAID**

**'' THANKS BELLS '' DAD SAID**

**'' I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU'' DAD SAID OH NO THE LAST TIME HE HAD SAID THAT HE GOT ME A SHIRT WITH A CAT ON IT THAT MADE MEOW SOUNDS .**

**''OK DAD LETS GO SEE IT '' I SAID NERVOUSLY .**

**REVIEW, REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW , REVIEW**

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW IS COME UP. DON'T GET MAD AT ME WHEN HE DO SOMETHING WITH LAUREN.**

**''**


	4. Chapter 4

we will write some more sorry for the interuption we know our story is awesome we will write some more promise. so review or we will both cry =].


	5. Chapter 5

**'' it's in the garage follow me '' he said. so i was following him to the garage when we got there i seen a car hiding under a sheet. he pulled the sheet off the bloody red Ferrari.**

**'' wow dad i love the car,is that my car? i said while looking at the car.**

**''yea bells'' that's yours '' after that i was jumping up & down screaming.**

**'' wow ''**

**'' omg dad your the best ''**

**'' here is the key's''**

**''thanks'**

**''what are dad's for ? he asked**

**'' I'm gonna take it for a ride ok ''i said while still jumping up & down like a 5 year old girl on Christmas morning.**

**'' ok go have fun '' he said with a frown on his face . looking down at the ground .**

**'' OK,thanks alot dad '' i said in give him a hug .&left to get in my car which by the way smelt good . i put the key in the ignition & stepped on the pedal & was at the mall in less than 30 minutes. when i got there i saw this really sexy guy looking at me from his silver Volvo. so i licked my lips at him . i get that attention all the time . then BANG this girl banged into me , this small pixie liked girl ran into which was beautiful by the way .**

**''i'm sorry '' she said while looking at me up& down .**

**'' ow.....it's ....ok'' i said while getting up from the ground . i had to bend down to get my purse . then the boy from earlier started to whistle at me ''.**

**'' hey my name is Alice ''. she said while jumping up& down.**

**'' my name is bella by the way , has anyone tell you , that you look like a pixie ''. i said while looking at her up& down . see had on a black mini skirt on with this cute red tank top with red high heel on.**

**''yes , i get that alot '' she said while rolling her eyes .**

**'' i love your outfit'' i said**

**'' i love your too '' she said**

**''thanks , which high school are you going to ? she ask**

**''fork high'' i told her**

**review, review just tell us that you like it or not ..**

**(a.k.a Edward wifey )**


End file.
